Digimon In-Verse
by EZ2412
Summary: In a different universe, the human world and the Digital world have merged together due to unfortunate accident and many changes happening in the merged world. 30 years later, the story starts with one Digimon Tamer named Tsubasa and his partner Huckmon as they will journey in this new world to discover the adventures and truths of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes; I'm sorry for posting my _Digimon App Tales_ chapters so late. I had family problems at home so I don't have enough time to written my stories yet. So in apologies, I posted this other Digimon fanfiction that I created the other day, _Digimon In-Verse_. I have only finished this chapter cause I'm busy making my first story, but I will posted them when I have time to finished the next chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reading my stories and feel free to post any comments about my story or pointed out any errors if you can.

* * *

There is a small area with with a rough terrain next to an oasis with plants and trees around it. In that area were two figures, one big and one short, training together.

The big one has a humanoid-shaped figure that looked like a professional wrestler. He has strong muscle tones with a black skin that look like he is wearing spandex and wears a white coat over his shoulders.

The other one has a small dragon-like figure that shines in cool white. It is wearing a red cape with a hood and goggles with a similar fashion as the big figure.

Right now, the big figure is giving hard training section with the small dragon.

[Gankoomon] "COME ON, Huckmon! Is that all of your power?! You'll never be the strongest with that kind of strength! Try again!"

[Huckmon] "Ye- Yes, Master Gankoomon!"

Gankoomon roughly encourage his young disciple to attack him again. Huckmon is preparing to unleash its attacks.

[Huckmon] [Fif Slash!]

He send his study claws to cut his mentor, but Gankoomon's skin has no wound marks on it so Huckmon prepare his second attack.

[Huckmon] [Teen Ram!]

Huckmon rotates his tail like a drill and thrust it to Gankoomon. Again, it seem ineffective as Gankoomon remain unfazed of his disciple's attack.

[Huckmon] [Baby Flame!]

He spew fire from his mouth and aim it at Gankoomon, but he easily extinguish the flame with his pressure alone.

[Gankoomon] "NOT ENOUGH! Try again!"

[Huckmon] "Yes, Master!"

Gankoomon commands his disciple to do it again and Huckmon repeated his attacks. This is their regular training routine to increase Huckmon's attack power while Gankoomon checking his disciple process.

[Gankoomon] "OKAY! That's it for today's training!"

After a while, Gankoomon ends the training program today and Huckmon let's out a tiresome sigh while laying down. Then he asked his mentor about something.

[Huckmon] "Master, my attacks have grown stronger, right? Does this mean that we can finally go on an adventure together?"

Huckmon asked that question impatiently while bearing hope to his mentor's answer. Gankoomon remains silent after hearing that and then calmly answer to it.

[Gankoomon] "Indeed. Your attacks have been increased in power since last week and your movements are more sharper while still has smooth rhythm."

[Huckmon] "Then-"

[Gankoomon] "BUT! You are still not ready to face the outside world yet!"

Gankoomon explain his disciple process while rejecting his request. Huckmon became speechless after hearing that, then he begins to let out his complaints.

[Huckmon] "Why?! You said that I have improve my attacks and grown stronger! Why can't you let me go with you on your adventures, Master?! We have been here for many years yet you told me stories about yourself and your journey!"

[Gankoomon] "CAUSE! While you have indeed gone stronger after I taken you as my disciple, you are still lacking something to become a true warrior!"

[Huckmon] "Then what is it?! What is it that I lacked to become a warrior?!"

[Gankoomon] "That is for you to find out alone! It won't make you realize it even I tell you!"

[Huckmon] "Argh!"

Seeing that his request is rejected again, Hackmon run to his resting spot in order to be alone for a while.

After seeing his disciple ran off like that, Gankoomon took out something from his pocket and looked at a small chip in his palm.

[Gankoomon] "It has been over 10 years since I take care of him…"

Gankoomon mutter to himself while looking at the chip.

…

Somewhere on the road, a vehicle is currently driving through the tracks of the barren wasteland.

The vehicle is different than any normal vehicle as it shaped like a beetle with six tires. In the vehicle has two passengers on board; a boy and a girl.

The boy looked around 14 years-old with tanned skin-color, light gray short hair and he is Japanese. He's wearing some sort of adventurer clothing with red color. He had red goggles on his head and he is currently relaxing in his driver seat.

The girl looked about 13 years-old with short, black hair in a bob-cut style and is wearing some kind of a pilot suit. She is Chinese and has a short stature than the boy. She is currently driving the vehicle that they are riding.

[Tsubasa] "Hey, Xiao Li. How long till we have arrived at the place that old man has recommended?"

[Xiao Li] "Relax, Tsubasa. Don't get riled up like that. The Digi-Beetle's navigation system states that we will be arriving at our location in a few hours."

[Tsubasa] "Hehh…"

Tsubasa is slightly disappointed that they have only a few hours to get there. Then he decided to turn on the radio to kill some time along the way. The first thing that he heard is a news broadcast.

[Announcer] "Hello, folks! Welcome back to DNNC, aka the Data Network News Channel, and we're live to bring you the latest news."

[Announcer] "First of all, this is the year 32 D.C.E. after the Digital Shift Phenomenon, an event where the world has changed forever. As all of you known, over 30 years ago, our world has managed to fused together with another world called the Digital World. In our history reports said it was created by a group of scientists that have accidently discovered the Digital World and their experiments to teleport to this world somehow went wrong and lead to this current situation, but whether it is true or not remains unclear."

 _(D.C.E. stands for Digital Common Era)_

[Announcer] "After the fusion, many landscapes have changed drastically over the past years due to some part of the Digital World have migrated into our world. Not only that, it has caused many deaths in the population to both worlds. The monsters known as Digimon, the Digital monsters, have appeared in our world and start creating havoc in many places."

[Announcer] "After 10 years since the Digital Shift event, our people have managed to make peace with a few Digimon and created an organization called the Tamer Union to bring Tamers, people who worked and fight with the Digimon, to help appease the population from disasters around the world. They have become a successful organization and a new hope for the masses."

[Announcer] "Due to the support of the Tamer Union, many colonies have formed over the years. Some of them have created new republics while others have restored their democracies. Either way it is the new era of the world. In the present, Tamer Union now have many bases all over the world and new Tamer guilds have appeared over the years."

[Announcer] "That's it for the remainder of history. Let's head to the latest news. Our today news is about the Neo Yamato Republic being attack by a terrorist group known as [Shiranui]. They are a group of Tamers that uses mostly Nightmare Soldiers and Dark Area Digimons, and they have disagree with the Union policies and fight them for their own terms. The incident only have a few casualties which is fortunate, but we are unclear about the goal of their attack. Now on the next news-"

After listening to the radio in the news channel for about a hour, Tsubasa lets out his complaints again.

[Tsubasa] "Man, if I knew that this job will take this long, I would refuse it from him."

[Xiao Li] "Don't say that! Do you forget the fact that we are currently in debt because you messed up from our last job!?"

[Tsubasa] "It wasn't my fault! That truck couldn't hold on the materials and let go of the stuff!"

[Xiao Li] "Only because you are driving it too fast! Thanks to that incident, we were forced to pay for it with every Bits we had! It was still not enough to pay it all so they put us in debt!"

[Tsubasa] "Okay, Okay! I get it! I'll be careful on this job."

Tsubasa and Xiao Li are having their usual bickering between them on the road. After they settle their argument, Tsubasa asked something about their request from their employee.

[Tsubasa] "By the way, what is the description for this job? Something like finding some metal?"

[Xiao Li] "I can't believe that you don't remember most of the details of it! This is not just finding an ordinary metal! It was Chrondigizoit Metal!"

[Tsubasa] "Oh yeah, those things. I believe that thing use by Digimon to improve their defenses or something."

[Xiao Li] "That was Chrome Digizoid made from Chrondigizoit Metal, stupid! Chrondigizoit Metal is a mysterious metal that came from the Digital World before it has merged with ours. The extreme hardness of its body yet several characteristics similar to living tissue are very favorable to most of us and the Digimon to use."

[Xiao Li] "Due to the Digital Shift event, we were able to harness it and use its characteristics to our advantage. Although the unrefined version is still usable to some people, Chrome Digizoid is much stronger than Chrondigizoit Metal so many of them were refined. Most Digimon use it to improve themselves while we humans use it for other things like improve houses, strengthening weapons, and building powerful vehicles like this one."

[Tsubasa] "Heeh… It is a very handy material, huh?"

[Xiao Li] "Of course it is! That why we were lucky that Quill managed to find this job, or else we have to sold everything we had! I'm still surprised that Quill managed to find this job. Most of the jobs related to Chrome Digizoid were handle by Tamers, not for Scavengers like us."

[Tsubasa] "Well, this Scavenger will dig up a lot of Chrondigizoit Metals than those Tamers can do! If we found more of these things, We will be able to pay our debts while getting rich at the same time!"

Tsubasa become motivated at the idea while Xiao Li smiled and nodded in response to it. By the way, Tsubasa's profession is a Scavenger which they search for materials and other things related that can be use for society.

After the Digital Shift Phenomenon, many new jobs were formed after the event and Scavenger is one of them. Although it is less dangerous than Tamers position, there are still some risks to it.

After a while on the road, the Digi-Beetle have arrived at the area where the Chrondigizoit Metal are buried.

[Xiao Li] "We have arrived! Look like this is the place where Quill has heard about the Chrondigizoit Metal are here."

[Tsubasa] "Yosh! Time to get to work!"

…

Somewhere in the rocky area is Huckmon laying on the smooth surface of the rock in depression.

[Huckmon] "Huh… Another rejection from Master Gankoomon and to spend my time wallowing around this place. How long do I have to stay here until Gankoomon thinks that I am ready? What is it that I'm lacking, Master?"

As Huckmon keeps asking that question to himself in depression, he suddenly tensed up as he sense something foreign coming to this area.

[Huckmon] "Hmm!? This presence… It is not from around here! Could it be an intruder? I've better check it out!"

Huckmon gets up from his spot and went to check out the presences near by.

…

Meanwhile in a different area, Tsubasa is walking through the rocky field holding a metal detector to locate the Chrondigizoit Metal buried around here.

[Tsubasa] "Still no sign of the metal… Hey, Li. Are you sure this thing will work? After all, we are searching a digital metal that is made of data and codes."

[Xiao Li] "Of course it will work! The scientists have proven that the qualities of Chrondigizoit Metal are similar to our regular metals. Besides, this metal detector is best thing for tracking any kind of metal! I got it on sale the other day!"

[Tsubasa] "I'm _wondering_ who is really the one spending of our money."

[Xiao Li] "What was that you saying?"

[Tsubasa] "O-Oh nothing!"

Tsubasa stop talking with his transmitter and start searching the Chrondigizoit. After a while, he gotten a faint reading when the metal detector is acting up.

[Tsubasa] "Hey, I got a reading here!"

[Xiao Li] "Excellent! That means the metal is close by! See, I've told you that this thing will work."

[Tsubasa] "Yeah yeah, I get it. Now all I need to do is to move slowly to where the metal is buried…"

[Huckmon] "Stop! Who are you, human?! And what are you doing in this place?!"

[Tsubasa] "Hmm?!"

Tsubasa became surprised and turned to the direction of the voice where he finds a small white dragon with a red cape. It was Huckmon who came to this area and finds a human loitering around with a strange device on his hand.

Neither of them knew that their meeting is the start of their grand adventures together.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of them remain silent as either of them are trying to figure each other out.

Tsubasa has realized that the thing in front of him is a Digimon and is trying to find the right words for this situation while Huckmon has realized that the other party is human and is trying to figure him out on what he is doing.

The silent atmosphere continues for a while until Huckmon begins to speak.

[Huckmon] "So… What are you doing here, human? Do you plan to harm this place and its residents?"

Huckmon using his threatening tone in order to get answers from him. Tsubasa realized that he is trespassing this Digimon's territory so he answered to Huckmon's question.

[Tsubasa] "Wait! I didn't mean to cause any harm of this place! I was here on a job that request for minerals and metal around here!"

[Huckmon] "Is that so…"

Tsubasa tries to explain his reasons for being here, but Huckmon is still suspicious and keeps staring at Tsubasa.

Suddenly, the ground shook underneath them as they were taken by surprised of this sudden event before losing their standings. Huckmon noticed something as he tries to push Tsubasa away from where he is standing.

[Huckmon] "!? Get out from there!"

[Tsubasa] "Eh?!"

[Drimogemon] "RAAAHHH!"

Tsubasa saw a giant mole with a drill for a nose coming out from the ground where he was standing. He couldn't imagine of what would happen if he wasn't pushed by Huckmon as the giant mole is wrecking things around.

[Tsubasa] "What the heck is that?!"

[Huckmon] "That's Drimogemon, one of the residents of this place! He normally digs deep underground most of the time so I'm was shocked that he came out this early!"

[Drimogemon] "Ah! The noise! Make it stop! I can't stand it!"

[Huckmon] "Ah, that's why. It must be your machine that causing the 'noise' he's talking about. He must have come up here to stop it."

[Tsubasa] "Damn it, Li! I knew this things were troubled!"

As Tsubasa curses his pilot, Drimogemon is still wrecking the area as he is searching for the cause of the noise. Huckmon decided to defeat him as he tells Tsubasa about something.

[Huckmon] "Hey, Human. Stay here for a bit. I'm going to subdue him and I don't want you to get caught of our fight."

[Tsubasa] "What?! You're going to battle that thing?! He's 5 times of your size!'

[Huckmon] "Don't worry about me. Despite how I look, I am strong enough to take down a Champion-Level Digimon like this one. I'll show you!"

Huckmon said his words to Tsubasa in confidence before leaving the boy to face Drimogemon.

[Huckmon] [Baby Flame!]

Huckmon spew fires from his mouth at Drimogemon in order to get his attention. Sure enough, Drimogemon felt a slight burn from his back as he looked at his attacker.

[Drimogemon] "Ow! That hurts! Are you the one causing the noise as well as burning me?!"

[Huckmon] "What does it look like?"

[Drimogemon] "RAAAHHH! I'm going to get you!"

[Huckmon] "Come on, you big mole!"

Huckmon and Drimogemon begun battling with each other and Drimogemon start his attack first.

[Drimogemon] [Mole's Claw!]

He uses his claws to slash at Huckmon who avoids it at ease and make his attack.

[Huckmon] [Fif Slash!]

He send his study claws to cut on Drimogemon's back as he lets out a cry in pain. Then he pulls out bones from the ground and start his next attack.

[Drimogemon] [Crusher Bone!]

Drimogemon start throwing bones at Huckmon in a rush. He managed to dodge them in great speed and charge at him through the raining bones. Drimogemon saw that he is coming and use his signature move.

[Drimogemon] [Drill Spin!]

[Huckmon] [Teen Ram!]

Both of them are using a drill move between Drimogemon's nose drill and Huckmon's tail. Their attacks collide with each other which ended in a draw as two of them retreat their steps before attacking again.

[Tsubasa] "This is amazing…"

Tsubasa is awed at the battle and also Huckmon's strength as he didn't knew that little Digimon have that much power. Eventually both of them stop their attacks for a moment as Huckmon stand his ground against the tired Drimogemon.

[Huckmon] "Just a bit more and I'll have him where I wanted- Oops!"

Huckmon loses his footing when the ground broke loose due to Drimogemon's digging earlier. When he saw this chance, Drimogemon uses his signature attack again at the unguarded Huckmon.

[Drimogemon] [Drill Spin!]

[Huckmon] "Oh shoot!"

Huckmon tries to dodge that attack, but Drimogemon is a bit more faster as his drill hit one of his leg.

[Huckmon] "Aaahh!"

Huckmon's leg was injured from that attack as he cries out in pain and fell to the ground. He tries to get up, but Drimogemon won't let him and attacks Huckmon again with his claws.

 _I'm done for!_ Huckmon thought of that while he saw the incoming attack. Suddenly, Drimogemon got stunned by an electric attack out of nowhere as he halted his claws and roll over on the ground. Huckmon was taken by surprised at the unexpected event and saw Tsubasa holding some kind of weapon that gives out sparks.

[Huckmon] "Human, what are you doing?!"

[Tsubasa] "I'm helping you obviously! This is sort of my fault for letting this situation happen. There is no way that I'm going to sit out like this!"

Tsubasa replied back to the dumbfounded Huckmon while holding up his stun gun. He always bring this weapon in case he needed to defend himself during his jobs. When he saw that Huckmon is in trouble, he pull out his stun gun and attack Drimogemon's blind spot without hesitation.

[Tsubasa] "Come on! This is your chance for your counterattack!"

[Huckmon] "R-Right!"

After being reminded by Tsubasa, Huckmon gets up and attack Drimogemon with his own drill attack.

[Huckmon] [Teen Ram!]

Huckmon uses his spinning tail to land a finishing blow at Drimogemon's back which causes him a great deal of pain as he screamed out loud.

[Drimogemon] "AAAHHH! No more of this! I'm getting out of here!"

Drimogemon seem to have enough fighting as he digs into the ground to escape from Tsubasa and Huckmon. Tsubasa lets out his relief that the battle is over.

[Tsubasa] " _Whew!_... I'm glad that's over… Hey, are you okay?"

[Huckmon] "Argh!"

[Tsubasa] "Whoa! Little guy!"

Huckmon stumbles as he fell to the ground due to the injury from earlier. Tsubasa runs up to him and check his wounds.

[Tsubasa] "Man, you have a nasty wound there. I'm amazing that you were able to pull out that last attack in your state."

[Huckmon] "Uh!... It's not that bad…"

[Tsubasa] "Don't be ridiculous! Come on, let's patch up your wounds."

[Gankoomon] "I'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE!"

"!?" Tsubasa was surprised by that loud voice when Gankoomon shows up in front of them. He was amazed at the big Digimon's figure as Gankoomon looks at them with a curious look.

[Huckmon] "M-Master!"

[Tsubasa] "Master?! Does that mean that you guys know each other?! Wait! I didn't mean to harm this guy! He was trying to protect-"

[Gankoomon] "I know. I watch your whole ordeal of battling Drimogemon from the distance."

[Tsubasa] "You do?! Then please help this guy! I think that he has a serious injury!"

[Gankoomon] _Oh, despite that I told you that I know about your battle, he didn't complain to me and was more worry about my young disciple safety. Interesting…_

Gankoomon thought of that while picking up both Tsubasa and Huckmon. Tsubasa was once again surprise of the strength of the Digimon as Gankoomon runs to their training field.

…

At the small training area with an oasis, Huckmon is resting to heal his wounds as Tsubasa is telling Gankoomon about his reason for being here. After he finished telling his story, Gankoomon became silence before speaking out his next words.

[Gankoomon] "I see… Tsubasa, you are here to collect Chrondigizoit Metals for this 'client' of yours despite how dangerous it is? Even at your age?"

[Tsubasa] "That's right."

[Gankoomon] "You show admirable amount of courage! I like that! In fact, I may know where the Chrondigizoit Metals that you are looking for!"

[Tsubasa] "Really?!"

[Gankoomon] "Yes, but I afraid that you won't be able to dig them out sooner than you expected. The metals are buried in a dense rock layer that only Digimon with strength like mine can dig those materials out."

[Tsubasa] "Then can you help me to get the Chrondigizoit Metals from there?"

Tsubasa is asking a request to Gankoomon with expectation. However, his hopes were cut down due to Gankoomon's answer.

[Gankoomon] "SORRY! I must decline!"

[Tsubasa] "Eh?! Why?!"

[Gankoomon] "CAUSE! While I am thankful for helping my disciple, this is your job and I have no interest in people's work! Whatever they are adults or children!"

[Tsubasa] "No way…"

Tsubasa felt dejected of Gankoomon's answer before the latter say his next words.

[Gankoomon] "And yet… I will help you if you accept to my request."

[Tsubasa] "Huh?"

Tsubasa felt confused about his words before he realized that if he accepted Gankoomon's request, he can get the job done much quicker. Tsubasa's expectation were risen again as he listen to Gankoomon's request. However, the next words that he spoke have shocked everyone in the area.

[Gankoomon] "I would like you to take Huckmon on your journey."

[Tsubasa] "Huh!?"

[Huckmon] "What!?"

After hearing his request, Tsubasa became speechless as he doesn't think it would led to this. Same thing happen to Huckmon who listen to the whole conversation and angrily gets up to complain about Gankoomon's decision.

[Huckmon] "Master, why are you handing me over to a human?! Have I done something wrong? Is it that I'm so weak?"

[Gankoomon] "Huckmon, this boy has qualities that you lack and you can learn from him in order to become a true warrior. Beside, you said that you want to go out an adventure so this is your chance."

[Huckmon] "But I want to go on a journey with you, Master! And how could this weak human has something that I lacked?! Answer me!"

[Gankoomon] "..."

[Huckmon] "Master… Master! Master! Tch!"

Feeling betrayal from his master, Huckmon runs out in a hurry to his favorite spot as Gankoomon and Tsubasa watches him go on. Tsubasa nervously ask Gankoomon about his request.

[Tsubasa] "Hey… Are you sure about this?"

[Gankoomon] "I've already made my choice. I always believe my instinct and they were telling that Huckmon will grow stronger if he travels with you. However, you can decline my request, but you will have a hard time digging out those metals. It is up to you to choose."

Tsubasa became silence after hearing Gankoomon's words as he stare at the direction where Huckmon ran off.


End file.
